


Best Damn Friend

by Ultra



Series: The Stars Hollow Advent Calendar 2020 [9]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, One Shot, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Lorelai couldn't ask for a better friend than Luke.
Relationships: Luke Danes & Lorelai Gilmore, Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Series: The Stars Hollow Advent Calendar 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023573
Kudos: 8





	Best Damn Friend

_'Verse/Timeline: canon - Season 1, post-Episode 10, Forgiveness and Stuff_  
_Date: December 2000_

In moments like this, Luke started to forget why he tried so hard not to be in love with Lorelai Gilmore. After all, they were both adults of a similar age, free and single, liked each other, there was absolutely no reason why he couldn’t just ask her out or something, and yet, he never did. Of course, he asked himself why, probably more often than was really normal, but he never did come up with a definitive answer, just a lot of stupid nonsense that he often thought he could just brush aside.

“Seriously?” she said then, pulling him from his thoughts as she looked up at him. “You’re supposed to be watching the procession, not staring at me like I’m a freak.”

Luke knew he could just tell her then, confess all that he’d been thinking, make this the moment it could be instead of another missed opportunity, but he wouldn’t. Not tonight, not like this, when she was emotionally scarred by her father’s health scare and all, it wasn’t fair.

“One freak, a procession of freaks, what’s the difference?” he quipped.

Lorelai grinned at him. “Wow, that Luke Danes charm is tough to beat,” she dead-panned. “Seriously though, I really did want to thank you for... well, everything. You may not always be so charming or whatever, but when I need someone...” she said, shaking her head in some kind of wonder. “You’re a special guy, Luke Danes, and, well, no diss on Sookie, and especially not Rory, but you are pretty much the best friend I have ever had in my whole life. You know that, right?”

Best friend. She could have no clue how much that hurt him, but Luke knew he would take it. He’d take anything she had to offer right now, because she was Lorelai and she was absolutely worth the trouble, always.

“Yeah, I know,” he told her softly, “and for what it’s worth, right back at ya.”

If she had been the type to blush at a compliment or similar, Luke figured that might have been the moment it happened, but easily embarrassed wasn’t really Lorelai’s style. Luke wasn’t sure she was the kind of woman who could really be categorised at all. Maybe that was what he loved about her, that and a million other things.

“Thanks again for the hat,” he told her, sure he needed to say something and not wanting to risk any of the other thoughts in his head spilling out of his mouth unchecked. “The other one was getting a little old.”

“Well, a guy like you can never have too many baseball caps, right?” Lorelai smiled. “So, I should probably...” she said then, hiking a thumb towards the door, “unless you need any help here, cleaning up or something?”

“I got it covered, but thanks anyway,” he told her.

They both shifted awkwardly in place then finally turned away from each other. Lorelai went for the door and Luke headed for the counter, shuffling receipts that were already in order, just for something else to do. He almost thought she was gone, though he hadn’t heard the door, and then suddenly she was there beside him, her arm around his back and her head on his shoulder. She didn’t say a word, just kind of sideways hugged him and then bolted before he could even react.

“Merry Christmas!” she called a second before the door shut with a clang behind her.

“Yeah, Merry Christmas,” he said pointlessly to the space she left behind.

In a second, Luke was smiling again as he finished closing up. So maybe she was gone for tonight, and maybe they were just friends for now, but she would be back tomorrow, and who knew what the future might hold?


End file.
